Babysitting Bones
by Zoey Seraphine Bates
Summary: Booth "babysits" Bones.


She was leaning over her desk, staring at her paperwork and filling it out. It was a slow process. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He knocked lightly at her door, then set their Chinese food down on her coffee table.

"Come here Bones. Eat," he commanded.

She padded over, in her socks, he noticed, and fell heavily on the couch beside him. "I am so exhausted."

"I'm sorry," he said, sympathy obvious in his voice. He picked up one carton and started eating out of it with his chopsticks.

"You know that's my favorite Booth."

"Here," he passed her the food and picked up a different carton. He'd ordered this one for her, thinking she really liked it. She usually did, she just wasn't in the mood for it tonight. He didn't particularly like it, but he'd eat it if she wanted his.

After they were done eating, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired...just let me relax for a bit."

"Tic tac?" he offered her an orange tic tac, and she gladly accepted. Then he put his arm around her shoulders, and she gladly relaxed against him. She was asleep in a few minutes, and it wasn't long before he was asleep too. He woke up in an hour or so, and picked her up in his arms, like a small child being carried to bed when they fell asleep on the couch. He laid down on the couch then wrapped his arms around her stomach. She was now lying against him, and they were both a lot more comfortable. He heard her sigh softly, then she fell back asleep. He was asleep again soon too.

The next morning, Brennan awoke to Angela shaking her shoulder. "Sweetie, wake up."

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep with Booth. He's up. And he's got coffee."

"Thank god," she sat up and saw Booth sitting in the chair across from her and reach her hand out. He gladly handed her her coffee.

"You're favorite, my dear," he kidded with her, then sat on the couch next to her.

"Thanks Booth."

"No problem."

Angela thought it was funny how they completely ignored her when they were together. It was cute how nothing else existed when they were together. "I'll go start on that facial reconstruction. I'll find you when we have something for you to do," Angela said as she left.

"Why'd you let me sleep last night?" Brennan asked Booth.

"Why would I wake you up?"

"Because maybe I wanted you to wake me up so I could go home."

"Bones, you realize I was here all night with you? That I didn't go home either?"

"Why? You don't have to babysit me Booth. I am a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

"Do you ever think maybe I worry about you?"

"What?"

"I do. I worry about you. I worry that someone will try and hurt you or take you hostage...I worry you'll stay here all night and work yourself to death."

"Booth, you don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah I do, that's what you do when you care about someone. The Jeffersonian...it's a big place Bones. If someone really wanted to, they could hide somewhere in here and kill anyone. Especially late at night when they're alone, without a weapon."

"Booth! I can take care of myself!"

"Okay, fine, jeez, I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you don't have to."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Great."

At that moment, Sweets walked in. "Arguing?'

"No, not at all," Booth replied.

"I believe that is sarcasm, because we were in fact arguing over-"

Sweets cut her off, "What were you disputing over?"

"She doesn't want me to try and protect her," Booth said, cocky like always, she thought.

"Why does that bother you Doctor Brennan?"

"Because," she huffed, "I can take care of myself. I don't need a babysitter."

"Why do you feel the need to protect her Agent Booth?"

"She's...she's my everything. I mean she's my brains. I can't do my job well without her and I don't want her to get hurt," he lied.

"I can tell you're lying Booth, it's quite evident on your face. Your eyes, they're-"

"I agree with her," Sweets said, trying to prevent her long speech.

"You know what? Fine...I love her."

"What?" Brennan asked with a more sensative tone.

"I love you. So please excuse me for caring about someone I love," he stormed off.

"How does that make you feel?"

"Sweets, for once in my life, I really don't know," she sighed, then walked off to find Angela.


End file.
